villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bill Boss
William "Bill" Boss is the antagonistic main protagonist in the 2015 film The Human Centipede 3 (Final Sequence). Along with his second-in-command Dwight Butler he plans to create a 500-person centipede out of the convicts in his prison. He is played by Dieter Laser, who played Josef Heiter in the first film The Human Centipede (First Sequence). History Bill Boss is a loud-mouth, respect demanding racist and sadist and is the warden at the George H W Bush Penitentiary where he is disrespected by the prisoners. He watches The Human Centipede 2 (Full Sequence) with his accountant Dwight Butler, with Bill proclaiming his hatred for the films. He sexually assaults his secretary Daisy when she gives her own opinion on the films, feeling women shouldn't have their own say. Before Bill can be pitched a "brilliant" idea as punishment for the prisoners by Dwight, they are called to an assault on a guard. Finding one of the guards was stabbed by an inmate, Bill has the prisoner in question pinned down and breaks his arm, and uses racist language and calls the man a "monkey ni**er". Bill and Dwight are visited by Governor Hughes who tells them to clean up their act at the prison, or they will be fired. Bill orders mass castration as punishment, and castrates a prisoner and eats his cooked testicles for lunch. Later after getting drunk, Bill suffers from a nightmare of being raped in the kidney by the prisoners. Dwight pitches his idea of creating a real Human Prison Centipede as punishment towards the prisoners. Bill dismisses the idea seeing it as impossible. They are paid a visit by the film's director and writer Tom Six, who approves of the idea and gives them his blessing, and a doctor confirms that the procedure will be possible with the use of antibiotics and other drugs to keep the prisoners going. Bill screens the first two films to the prisoners and tells them that they will be included in a real human centipede experiment. This causes a riot and Bill and Dwight lock themselves in Bill's office, with Bill leaving Daisy locked out to be violently beaten by prisoners. Police arrive to lock the prisoners away in their cells. Bill uses a tranquilizer to knock out the prisoners for the operation, and allows Tom Six to oversee it (however he is shown to be disturbed by the "real" procedure). Bill later shows Tom Six his new idea "The Human Caterpillar" which involves severing off the arms and legs of the death row and life sentenced prisoners and stitching them arse to mouth. Tom ends up throwing up at the sight, and leaves. Bill later visits Daisy in the prison hospital, and rapes her comatosed body. Daisy ends up being accidental imprisoned in the human centipede. With the 500-person centipede completed, Bill shows it off to Governor Hughes who is horrified by the creation (and especially the sight of the Human Caterpillar). Governor Hughes tells Bill and Dwight they should receive the death penalty for it before leaving. Upset and down, Bill plans to kill himself and Dwight, and he shoots the doctor. However Governor Hughes returns with a change of heart, and happily tells Bill it is exactly what America needs and not to change anything. Dwight is pleased that his idea has been approved. Not wanting Dwight to take the credit, Bill shoots him dead and leaves. At the end of the film, Bill is naked in the guard tower screaming into a microphone whilst watching over the prison centipede creation. Quotes *"I don't speak with a stupid filmmaker about his poop fetish!" - Bill referring to Human Centipede writer and director Tom Six. *"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck you! Fuck yourself! You imbecile, communist, zombie cunt. Nobody insults me like that. I'll stuff your baggy homosexual shithole with Cuban cigars up to your throat! Don't mess with Bill Boss!" - Bill to Governor Hughes *"I'm gonna shoot all the malignant cock sockets. Then you. And then myself." *"I hate human beings!" *"I am sick and tired of your vegetables" - Bill to Dr. Jones, referring to a disabled patient. Trivia *Dieter Laser portrayed the antagonist of the first Human Centipede Dr. Josef Heiter. On a couple of occasions Bill Boss has similar dialogue to Dr. Heiter (most likely as a callback to the previous films). One he tells his secretary Daisy to "swallow it bitch" (after she gives him a blowjob), similar to how Dr Heiter said it to Lindsay after she was forced to swallow feces. On a second occasion Bill reads out the procedure of the Centipede operation to the prisoners, similar to how Heiter told his captives about how the procedure would be carried out. Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Sadists Category:Leader Category:Control Freaks Category:Opportunists Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Torturer Category:Dictator Category:Sociopaths Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Cannibals Category:Abusers Category:Outright Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Rapists Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Evil Genius Category:Evil Ruler Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Perverts Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Xenophobes Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Fearmongers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Horror Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Mature Category:Living Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Murderer Category:Gunmen Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Karma Houdini Category:Cowards Category:Gaolers Category:Misogynists Category:Misanthropes Category:Traitor Category:Nazis Category:Mutilators Category:Complete Monster Category:Greedy Villains Category:Jerks